Episode 2007 (7th September 1995)
Plot Betty bangs on Eric's door first thing in the morning demanding a refund for the French trip. He keeps well out of the way until she is out of sight, then he slips out of the house wearing dark glasses. Emma is worried about Zoe as she sets off to work. Viv and Jan are both worried in case anything happened between Kelly and Roy while they were alone together. They both insist that they have brought their children up properly. Eric is hiding in the tearoom. He decides to leave when he notices DC Metcalfe watching him. Kathy tells Dolores that she is sending the spring water off for analysis. She hopes to be able to sell it. Dolores is not very encouraging. Nellie is upset that her romantic trip to France did not work out. She nags at Zak to take her to a sophisticated place. He suggests The Woolpack. Kim is not very supportive as Frank sets off to see his solicitor about the assault charge. Eric arrives to ask for some compensation to get some 'irate villagers' off his back. Frank denies responsibility for the bus. Terry admits to Alan that he is missing Britt. He even misses the rows. Alan remembers what it was like to lose Shirley. He offers to let Terry move back into The Woolpack so that they can keep each other company. Eric finds out that Sam and Butch mistakenly put an antique clock back in 40 Skipdale Road when it did not actually come from there in the first place. He tells them that they will have to retrieve it somehow. Sarah broaches the subject of diversification with Jack. She is thinking of bed and breakfast and mentions that they could convert their barn. He does not look keen on the idea. Sam and Butch manage to get the clock back. Butch suggests that they keep it to sell themselves. Betty is in the middle of threatening Eric about the French trip when Harry arrives. She thinks that he has come to arrest Eric and is delighted. Harry warns Eric that if he does not possess receipts for all the items in the Village Hall, he will be nicked. Eric is worried and uses Butch and Sam's entrance as a diversion, but Harry is not fooled. Biff calls to see Linda. He seems to be about to ask her out, but Emma walks in. She has found a way of getting back at Ken. Viv is relieved to see Kelly. She wants to know if Roy tried anything with her, but Kelly assures her that he was the perfect gentleman. At the same time, Jan is quizzing Roy. She gets the same response. Harry is still hounding Eric. They are about to get into a fight when Barbara arrives and stops them. She warns Harry to stay away from Eric. He tells her that he wants her back. Eric is touched that Barbara stuck up for him. Dave is trying to tell Kim that he thinks they should cool their affair when Frank arrives back from his solicitors. He is in a confident mood. Butch and Sam are trying to hide the grandfather clock in the barn, but Nellie sees them and wants to know what they are doing. While Butch looks on in desperation, Sam tells Nellie that it is a present for her from Eric. Butch cannot believe that Sam has thrown away their one chance to make some money, but Nellie is delighted. Emma's revenge on Ken involves putting up posters all over the village which read - 'Ken Adlington - Women beware, this man is dangerous'. Betty is reading one. Zoe arrives and immediately tears a poster from the wall. She is upset with Emma. Nellie smiles at Eric in the Woolpack. Zak wants to know why they are so friendly with each other. She says that Eric is a gentleman and knows how to treat a lady. Biff and Linda have a drink together. Dave warns Biff to treat Linda well, but Biff tells him not to interfere, just as he does not interfere in Dave's "complicated lovelife". Zoe and Emma row. Zoe feels that Emma is trying to control her life. Ned tells Jan that he has applied for the job on the Weir Estate. He doesn't know how to tell Jack and Sarah. Biff asks Linda out. She replies with a kiss. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick Guest cast *DS Metcalfe - Ray Ashcroft *WPC Barbara Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Treatment room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn and yard *Home Farm - Grounds, garden and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Unknown road *Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *40 Skipdale Lane, Skipdale - Exterior *Skipdale Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Play area Notes *Ray Ashcroft makes a pre-Ronnie Marsden appearance as Metcalfe. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes